The Great and Terrible: Delacroix
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: an AU for my OCs. Hey, I didn't ask you to read it. This story follows a royal family of vampyres. The Delacroix. Join our comedically inclined family through their world. An escape from your everyday fandoms.
1. Vampyric Civilization

_I am a ghost, a phantom, I was never here, just as they never lived. I am the Reaper, the lonely reaper who claims the lives of innocents in the night, draining them of their lives either by fang or blade. Red… The symbolism of passion… But for me? All the color spells is death. Death: the appropriate title for a being such as I…_

As a black blooded vampyre, I stand for something… Or, I believed that once. Vampyric royalty, a laughable excuse to reign over someone who is weaker than you. I am a mercenary, a mercenary with a high price because my mortality rate is much lower than that of a blue-blood or a common vampire. Stakes? They tried it. Silver? I have the t-shirt. Truth is… I've been alive for so long that… I sometimes think my self indestructible, though the enviability of death haunts every life force… Even myself, the man they call, "Silent Death."

Somewhere over 2,000 years ago, I was born into the world, if there's a God… He turned away that day. The joke is, that dealing with me is harder than dealing with the Devil himself… Needless to say, my house has come to call me simply that… The Devil.

But, can a mere mortal ever call themselves the Devil, although, by definition I am immortal, as I stopped aging at the age of twenty something. The Devil is a title, not a name. My name, is Caspian Talonire Delacroix. I am many things, a brother, a lover, a fighter… a mercenary. I am ninjutsu trained, as well as many other defensive and offensive battle skills. I prefer daggers, as they are silent and quick. However. On the day of my initiation in to The Order, I was given a greatsword, by the name of Solstice.

…But, above all things… I am a murder. They claim its for the greater good. They claim in order to preserve peace, that chaos needed to be unleashed. In order to contact The Order one must offer something in return… I could tell you how to contact group of murderous smiles, but I'll spare you. Then, when a Contractor, or a mercenary, has chosen your case they will come to you. But, you pay a heavy price, A Contractor has already been provided with funds for even accepting the case… You give them something they want… Something only you can give.

But enough about that… You're here to learn… We'll talk about me later...

The nasty rumor of vampyres and vampires… A horrible confusion. Vampyres are beings that feast upon the living through their life force or essence… But normally, souls are used as both currency and food. Where as Vampires, vile creatures as they are, can take just about anything as sustenance. Blood for example, raw flesh as another.

Inherently, the order of vampyrism ranks as such, first you have your Queens. The true leader of the Houses, or Hearts, as some have adapted to calling them. Ours is Yuki, she's kind, she sees the world as a whole, not for the fractured pieces it is. Queens are the overall rulers, they set the laws and rules upon their new rein with the aid of the royal family. They enforce justice, peace and order.

Then, you have your Black Bloods, should the Queen perish it is the duty of the ruling family to preserve her rule, until the next Queen is born. Black Bloods are of royal descent, no ifs, ands or buts. Each ruling family has counterparts… Or, as humans have taken to calling them… Twins. My family in particular is made up of sixteen total. That meaning eight sets of twins. They are the Queen's enforcers, her "muscle", so to speak.

Then, following the Black Bloods, are the Blues as we call them, but they're Blue Bloods, they're simply vampyres that are born of noble standings or vampires that have been turned by a Black Blood. Their duty is the keep the Black Bloods involvement to a minimum.

Then the rest… It hardly matters… They're hardly worth speaking of… But, due to the natures of this exploratory chapter of the world you are entering…

The Red Bloods, they're born vampyres. You can't make a Red Blood, they are of common birth. A dime a dozen as my brother Markus often jokes. They are the common folk of our realm, simple citizens by trade… But, the backbone of any great Vampyric civilization. Without numbers what good are you.

Then… Them… Ghouls as we call them, simple minded Vampires that are made. Mostly outcasted from civilizations. They generally wander towards human society and bring about misrepresentation of our species as a whole. Loathed by most, and hardly ever pitied… Though… It's not like they chose to be the way they are… Maybe, they're just hungry… Or stupid… I rather to think the latter. Few ever earn their keep and are able to be sustainable, contributing members to a civilization.

There are rules to a civilization, never question the Queen or the royal family, could end in your demise… You know… Let's just assume everything gets you killed, as there are no prisons to maintain. You become fodder for the masses. Let's assume you have half a brain, obvious crimes such as murder, being a thief, treason… Use your head, don't be stupid and you won't be anyone else's lunch.

A natural order is preserved, but none are above the Queen's law. If a Black Blood commits a crime… Guess your household just got a little smaller. I suppose no one would question the Queen in the event she did any wrong anyway…

Queens… Ah, Yes, they are not chosen by birthrights. A Queen can ascend from being a simple Red Blood. Generally within thirteen years of the previous Queen's demise. When a Queen is born three red rings will circle the moon. I've yet to see this as Yuki has always been our Queen.

Unlike in human societies, gender and color are not recognized, merely traits. Most of anything is but that, a simple trait to distinguish one from another. Hair color, race, gender, sexuality and age are all just tools of recognizability, of the individual, not a group. None are judged, as no one but the Queen and the royal family have the right to judge. The only judgements there are to be passed are, guilty or innocent. No in betweens. You're either crazy or sane, right or wrong, guilty or innocent, no one has the time or tolerance for grey areas in our justice system. Sounds harsh. But let's compare crime rates… Shall we?

As a whole humans fear us, admire us or seek after us… We prefer the first, reclusive by nature. Some even seek after us, because they fear us. Irrational creatures humans are. They're easy enough to be rid of, using Hollywood has become a useful tool of skewing the truth.

* * *

So. Basics of what you actually needed to know, Vampyres are born. Vampires are created. Big difference. Don't fuck with the Queen or her royal family. Don't be dumb. We are a civilization… Not a colony. Not a society. We only judge one another by blood. Because… Ours isn't the same color…

* * *

One more thing, Keep your fingers to yourself… You're liable to lose them.


	2. Yuki the Great

Yuki Kouinsha Gavins-Delacroix

True age unknown: estimates around 12,000. Appears to be approximately 19.

Hair and eyes: knee length light rosy pink hair, red as appearance, though when provoked or agitated they glow and appear gold.

Profession: Vampyric Queen.

Interests: Anatomy and Physiology of all things. Her people, her family and learning everything and anything.

Appearance: approximately 5'3" and 102lbs. Thin.

* * *

Yuki is a kindred spirit, probably from her bloodline leading back to the Seraphim. The vampiric people have taken to calling her, Yuki the Great. Her rule has been a peaceful one, though the more temperamental of the four Queens, the most just. She reigns over her people with a strict but kind approach. She has the highest execution stat to date. They respect her and her decisions, she's also the only Queen to reign our civilization without revolt or starting a war. So far…

Reclusive she is, she hardly ever leaves her room. But her room is the size of a giant library, full of books. She's intelligent and logical… When you haven't pushed her buttons. Behind her kindred smile lies the heartless nature of a scientist.

Executions are not done publicly with her, rather she experiments on them, making them her "subjects". Often screams can be heard from her chambers.

* * *

Yuki leaned against the sill of her great bay window, watching over the city. She gently touched the glass and smiled softly. "Good evening. I'm glad to see you again."

She gracefully tip toed to her door and placed her hand on the handle of her door, giving her library a smile and a nod, "I'll be back, I promise." Pulling the door open softly she entered the long corridor or rooms, she stopped in front of a door and gently knocked on it, "Caspy?"

The door fell open slowly and she pulled it the rest of the way and smiled at the jet black cat with silver eyes hanging from the handle, she looked up to see Caspian sprawled out on his bed grumbling, she placed her finger on her lips and smiled softly to the kitten once again, "Thank you, Dae." (Elvish for Shadow)

Yuki sat herself at the end of the bed and watched as the sun made its final descent through the thick drapes. Dae climbed into her lap meowing loudly as Yuki gently stroked her fur. Caspian opened a single eye that constricted in its usual cat like eye. Sapphire blue in color with a thick line of crimson circling his pupil. Yuki smiled at him happily and gave a small wave, "Good evening, little brother!" Though not truly related by blood, the sapphire Rose was a distinct trait of her adopted family. (Referring to the crimson circle that surrounds their pupils within a deep sapphire colored eye)

"…Yuki…" Caspian groaned and rolled over staring at the ceiling, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to see the city!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Caspian narrowed his eyes, "You can't get anyone else to go with you? The last time I went with you I ended up your pack mule…"

Yuki stood up and twirled in an excited circle, "But you're such a good pack mule! You never complain!"

He sat up in bed and stretched. "I'm complaining now…"

Yuki smiled, "Not very well…" She stated in a sing-song voice.


	3. Caspian the Reaper

A young woman with knee length soft pink hair stands on the roof of the royal manor, she turned around swiftly and have a pleasant toothy grin accompanied by a playful wave. "Hi! I'm Yuki. As great of a narrator Caspian is… I've known them their whole lives. So, who better to tell you about them?" She gave a playful giggle while covering her mouth, "So, for now on, I'll be your narrator!" She gave a playful thumbs up.

* * *

Caspian Talonire Delacroix

Age of appearance: 22

Hair and eyes: Golden blonde, messy, Sapphire Rose

Profession: Royal: Queen's advisor. Civil: "Death Dealer" or "Reaper" (he's a merc)

Interests: Combat training, reading, his family.

Appearance: Medium frame, toned, 5'11 – 175lbs

* * *

As long as I've known little Caspy, he's always been a loner, he never cared much for anyone but his siblings. He's aloof by nature, and for some reason, this attracts women to be around him. More than he prefers. He's the eldest of my siblings, and definitely the most mature.

He was chosen by The Order, his particular group is named "Death's Hand". Their the elitists of the battlefield, you had them a weapon and they figure it out. Give them a target, they'll be dead before dawn. He's been the best at anything he tries… With the exception of our youngest brother, Ariestados. They always compete. It's… Usually in good humor.

Caspian has always been a recluse, ever since he was born. He hid from everyone and everything. Some mistook this for fear, that he was a coward. My father corrected them.

"He's not afraid of you… He's hunting you. Best start running before he finishes his assessment on your strengths and weaknesses."

Everyone feared him, he was the faceless shadow that hunted criminals in the night. But, I knew a different boy. He's kind, enduring, and fiercely loyal. Hence why he's my advisor. And he does all my paperwork without ever having to be asked. He's gentle but apprehensive.

What he'll never tell you is beneath his abrasive exterior, his cold underlaying layer, his warm demeanor, is the heart of a hopeless romantic. It's almost unheard of in our species and viewed as a weakness. But to all of us who know and love him… It's his greatest strength. He has a cat named Dae, maybe cat isn't the right word… Ever see a panther? Yep, it's like that but smaller, and a little fluffier. She's a Shadowstalker, it's an elusive breed found specifically in the mountainous regions of our world. They naturally camouflage with their environments, their extremely mistrusting of anything but their own kin. They're highly endangered.

He normally doesn't say much, saying what needs to be said and nothing more. In public, at home he's still quiet, but he's a sarcastic little thing! Sometimes, I just want to wring his neck! I digress. What I mean to talk about, is out and about he maintains a cool exterior, at home, he's a much different person. Sometimes I ask myself. Which side is truly him? Could they both be the same man? One who is patient and kind… And the Reaper… Can two polar opposite personalities truly coexist in one mind? I'll have to make sure he doesn't die in some far off land, so I can dissect his mind should he perish.

* * *

Caspian sat quietly reading a book, he turned the page to be met with a pair of eyes, "Boring! Let's go do something!" Caspian rolled his eyes and set his book down in his lap.

"Rixxa. What would you like to do?"

She fidgeted, "Will you teach me how to ride a horse? I mean, I have one, but she won't let me near her! So, I figure… I'm doing it wrong." She flicked her eyes to meet his stare, "Can you teach me?"

He gave her a soft smirk and stood up, "Alright, let's go."

She clapped her hands together, "Oh, thank you!"

They approached the stable and her horse trotted away shaking her mane back and forth. Caspian sighed and hopped the fence. He stood and patiently waited for the horse to become curious enough to approach him. He held out his hand a smiled softly, "No one wants to hurt you."

The horse timidly smelled his hand before crashing her nose into his palm playfully. He gently ran his hand along her snout and Rixxa approached slowly. She held her hand out. She horse glanced to her and took off again with a loud horse like screech. Rixxa sighed and hung her head, "See?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Patience." She glanced up at him with sad eyes and nodded slowly.

They sat down near the stable and talked for about twenty minutes before Rixxa's horse slowly approached and rested her snout on Rixxa's shoulder from behind. Rixxa widened her eyes and smiled brightly, "Well, hello!"

Caspian smiled at the two, "Get to know her better, we'll talk about riding later."

Rixxa grinned and nodded before turning around quickly and giving her horse a hug around the neck.


End file.
